Runaway Rocket/Trivia
Trivia * Gabby, Starla and Darington don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the first season. * The electric guitar Blaze used in Truck Rangers can be seen in the third junk pile he hops over. * This is the first episode where Caleel Harris voices AJ. Harris will later take over for Seasons 2-3. * Part of the Let's Learn S.T.E.M.: Volume 2 DVD. * This is the last episode until Five Alarm Blaze where Blaze uses Blazing Speed at the start of his adventure. * This is the first episode to feature the carnival. * Blaze encounters a grizzly bear and it follows him everywhere, the same happened with Darington in Blaze of Glory. *Blaze and AJ's attempts to stop the grizzly bear from chasing them were: **A piece of wood (failed) **A metal roadwork sign (failed) **A mattress (succeeded) * Crusher encounters a skunk again since Truck Rangers. * One of the things the rocket goes through is a tree of truckberries; truckberries previously appeared in Gasquatch! as something Gasquatch is allergic to. * At the beginning when Blaze and AJ are greeting the viewers, a Truck Ranger can be seen in the background behind them. * This is the second time Stripes and Zeg are sad. Stripes was sad in Blaze of Glory, and Zeg was sad in Tool Duel. * Stripes and Zeg said Pickle’s name for the first time. * It’s ironic for an underpants store to be in Axle City as this universe is majorly populated by trucks, who don’t normally wear underwear. * Crusher is implied to have a dislike for ballet in this episode. * First time Crusher's cheating is not used against Blaze. * This is the only episode to date that Joe appears without Gus. Running Gags * The rocket flying through something that Pickle mentions, which gets stuck on Crusher. * The rocket knocking things over or bumping into things. Allusions *The title may be a slight reference to the Jimmy Neutron pilot episode, Runaway Rocketboy!. *When the rocket crashes through the ballet store sign, a snippit of "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" is played, a famous tune written by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky and used in his famous ballet The Nutcracker. Goofs * Shortly before the STEM song starts, the captions say Pickle is whining, when it's really Crusher. * The sign for the pet store depicts a dog, cat and rabbit as they appear in real time, when in this universe, all animals are truck-stylized. * The bone on the pet store sign increases in size when it gets caught in Crusher’s mouth. * The tutu on the ballet store sign is not holographic, but becomes such when it gets stuck on Crusher. * When Crusher encounters the skunks, they are on the other side of the trees; therefore Pickle shouldn’t have been able to see them when he pointed them out. * The rocket is getting really close to the garbage dump when Blaze sees it, but after Blaze turns into a pogo stick to save Crusher and Pickle, the rocket is farther away from the dump. Home Media Releases DVD *Let's Learn S.T.E.M.: Volume 2 Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 2 *Pickle Power (digital) *AJ to the Rescue! *Race to the Rescue (LeapFrog) Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia